User blog:WonderPikachu12/White Face vs Blackface. Epic Rap Battles: Video Games vs History Off-Season
So, uh. Sorry for not uploading anything for almost two months. Laptop is dead. Need to get it fixed. Wanted to get something out. I know my last battle was an off-season, too, but that's kinda all I can do right now since all my stuff for my VGvH battles is in documents on my laptop since I'm not smart enough to use google docs for it yet. Here's a lovely holiday battle: the usage of blackface to celebrate Black History Month. Whoops. Sorry to all black people on this website, I have nothing against people of color whatsoever. I just thought this match-up was a hilarious idea and it's meant to be biased against blackface, mocking them for how they portray black people and such. Had a lovely guest take the role of writing for blackface, but they asked me not to reveal who they are so I shall respect their wishes and not say who. We’ve got White Face, main antagonist of indie game Imscared, and some dude in blackface. Guess the connection. Blackface would be played by Lloyd of course, as to get blackface Lloyd jokes out of the way. Will add the video at a later time when I have access to my computer. In the meanwhile, here's the beat: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZOvp0OY8qug ---- (Starts at 0:01) EPIC RAP BATTLES: VIDEO GAMES VS HISTORY WHITE FACE VS are you fucking kidding me BLACKFACE fuck you BEGIN White Face: (0:14) Hello! Do you know my name? I'm the one who'll whip a poser. Show’s over! Wipe that face paint off before I show you to the door. This isn't a minstrel show. I don't find this game you play to be fun. I think I'd find more fun running endlessly through a spooky mansion. In text files, you'll find advice to the plight of this vile manchild’s doom. How many more lines will it take to shoot you down? Six will do. I'm not trying to deceive you this time. I truly think that you should stay quiet. You've finally achieved Loneliness from causing so many race riots. Blackface: (0:41) This is some spookee voodoo mistuh, yassuh. It is, suh. I be ‘bout to serve you! Yassuh! I be the new mastuh! I be a violent blackie, oh yeah, beat you blackie like my woman, Slap you dumbah than abolition was or freedom or sumthin’. What is the freedom anyway I put tha rap battle in deez chain. You a Mackletothedoor while I be a black T-Pain! Yassuh! You a devil white man who I’ll fry like chicken when we done. Yo, I got that rope you want suh, but I already be hung! White Face: (1:08) Quiet, I said! I love watching you try, but your antics have grown queer. I made something for you. A whole movement to kick you out of here! Forgive me. I just find the ethics of ethnics to be important, too. Voodoo? Then you’ve been Jynxed. Snack a cracker for playing a dignified coon. Blackface: (1:22) Oh yeah, that was good suh, a real good rap, suh. But I bout to pick on ya like cotton for tha mastuh. All Lives Mattah! But your players have no lives, no suh, none! I just dropped mah verse, suh! Yassuh! Like it was mah son! I'm not doing this fuck you, wonder also why did you pick a beat with a hook in it this whole battle is a mess I’ll be back in another two months probably Who won? White Face Blackface Category:Blog posts